


Baby's First Pride

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Down With the Cis-tem [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Agender Meliorn (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Trans, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, M/M, Neo Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Pride, Recreational Drug Use, T Shirts, Tell me if I missed anything, Trans Female Character, Trans Jace, Trans Male Character, androgyne simon, bigender raphael, demiboy alec, genderfluid Magnus, genderflux clary, i guess, odd sexualities, there's probably more that im missing, these are mentioned in passing, trans izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: 'Well, as you know, Pride is this week. So, I got us all shirts!"Alec raised an eyebrow."Wow, shirts. So cool." He deadpanned, face flat as he stared at his 'friend'.





	

When Simon dumped hys weight into hys usual seat at lunch and dropped a full gym bag on the table, Alec knew they were all in trouble.

“I come bearing gifts!” Hy said in lieu of greeting.

“That’s great, Solomon.” Magnus mumbled, focused on fixing xyr makeup.

Clary rolled her eyes. “What’d you bring us?” She asked, reaching for the bag. Hy pulled it to hys chest.

“Well, as you know, Pride is this week. So, I got us all shirts!”

Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, shirts. So cool.” He deadpanned, face flat as he stared at his _‘friend’._

“Shut up. I got them specially made for us.” Hy said, sticking hys hand into the bag. “Here’s yours.” Hy offered a black t-shirt to Alec.

In rainbow print on the front, it read, ‘Mr. Steal Your Man.’

Alec bit back a laugh.

Simon handed one to Magnus. It was a white t-shirt reading ‘My gender? Ask me tomorrow.’ Xe grinned. Izzy’s was a shirt reading ‘My oh my, what a wonderful day to be bi.’ The collar was cute wide in a way to allow it to slip off her shoulder. Clary’s read ‘Sappho ain’t got nothing on me’. The bottom of the grey shirt was cut into strips and weaved together. Raphael’s was a black tanktop reading ‘EW’ in the apothisexual colors. They couldn’t hide their grin. Jace’s was a black crop top, boasting the abro pride flag and, in white, ‘What’s my sexuality?’ on the front and ‘Who knows? Not me.’ on the back. Meliorn’s was a loose, flowy top that would hang off of faer frame. It read ‘woodland prinxe’ in swirling letters, vines drooping from the font.

“These are awesome! Where’s yours?” Jace asked, grin bright enough to rival the sun, when he noticed Simon putting the bag down.

Simon unzipped the hoodie hy was wearing, revealing hys shirt. It was grey and had a heart filled with the pan flag on the chest, decorated with a pair of frying pans and the words ‘I do not have sex with pans. I promise.’

Magnus lost it, falling out of xyr chair.

“Okay, even I gotta admit,” Alec said, cracking a smile, “That’s pretty sweet.” He gestured to Simon’s shirt.

Hy beamed.

“Why thank you. So, we’ll meet at Java Jones on Friday morning and then head over to the parade?” Hy asked. The group nodded.  
**  
Brooklyn pride was the next Friday. The air was crisp and warm in a pleasant way, sitting just below 74 degrees.

Clary was the first one at the coffee shop, arriving with Simon. She was wearing a pair of teal shorts as well as he shirt, her hair pulled into a messy braid. A pair of sneakers muffled her steps and a pair of heart shaped sunglasses sat atop her head. Hy was wearing hys shirt and a pair of long shorts, as well as muddy trainers. Hy had traded out hys glasses for contacts, leaving hys nose feeling bare. A pair of circular sunglasses were clipped to hys collar.

Alec, Izzy, and Jace arrived next. Jace was wearing his crop top and a black pleated miniskirt. His hair was braided with flowers. Comfortable sandals and a pair of rose colored sunglasses finished off his outfit. Izzy had her shirt tied at the end of her sternum, showing off her toned abs. She was wearing a dangerously short white skirt and a pair of chunky heels. Her lips were a brighter red than usual, her eyes blocked by large sunglasses. Her hair was twisted into a loose bun. Alec’s shirt was tied around his midriff, which was surprising. He was wearing a pair of shorter shorts that landed three quarters down his thigh. His skateboarding shoes were scuffed and muddy, reaching above his ankle bones. Mirrored aviators were buried in his messy raven locks.

Next to show up was Magnus and Raphael. Magnus had the lower half of xyr shirt cut off, leaving xyr bellybutton ring exposed. Obscenely tight hot pants stretched across xyr thick thighs. A pair of glittery stack boots added to xyr already tall height. Xyr makeup was all the bi pride colors- blue smoky eye, hot pink lipstick, purple eyeliner, glitter spread across the bi flag smeared on xyr cheekbone. Blue-pink gradient cat eye sunglasses sat in xyr red tipped hair. Raphael was wearing their shirt, a bomber jacket, and a pair of torn jeans. Their boots weighed down their steps. Sunglasses rested on their nose.

Meliorn arrived a few moments later. Faer long hair was pulled into a pony tail, flowers dotting here and there. Fae had on faer shirt, a long skirt, and a pair of Chelsea boots. Chunky sunglasses rested atop faer head.

“Alright, ready to get going?” Izzy asked once everyone showed up. The group voiced their affirmation, gathering their things in order to leave. Simon drove them in hys van.

The parade was in full swing when they showed up.

People of all different races, cultures, sexualities, genders, and ages were walking, enjoying themselves, drinking, spending time with those like them. Floats sometimes passed by, topped with drag queens or strippers or different groups of people.

They spent the entire day at the parade, hanging out and laughing, drinking beer and smoking. Jace kissed Clary, Simon, Magnus, Raphael, and Meliorn full on, and he kissed Izzy and Alec on the cheek. Magnus and Alec made out for a solid minute, surrounded by drag queens atop their float. At some point Jace joined them. Simon had a surprisingly passionate kiss from Alec, followed by one from Izzy.

The day was a flurry of alcohol, weed, people, laughter, and kisses. By the time they all got home to their beds, they were exhausted, high on life and ready to pass out.

Simon thought it was a pretty great first Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr! Come bug me!  
> Here are the romantic and sexual orientations of everyone if you're curious  
> Jace- abroromantic/cupiosexual Ixxy- biromantic/bisexual Alec- gay/asexual Clary- sapphic/bisexual Magnus- biromantic/pansexual Raphael- gay/apothisexual Simon- pansexual/lithroromantic Meliorn- omniromantic/omnisexual


End file.
